


Exhichrisionism

by wantfastcars



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5096315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantfastcars/pseuds/wantfastcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris, ending another masturbation session with yet another unfulfilling orgasm, tries something new. As she grows more and more daring, she eventually runs into someone else discovering a newfound sexuality. </p>
<p>Takes place in the weeks following the events of GX.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhichrisionism

Chris exhaled heavily, letting the arch out of her back as the aftershocks of another unsatisfying orgasm washed weakly through her. She frowned, pulling her fingers out of her vagina and inspecting them, almost expecting to find something wrong with them. It had been more than a little embarrassing to ask Tsubasa about, but it was just so frustrating. It wasn't an inability to come, no, that Chris could do just fine, it's just that it felt... boring. She longed for some undefinable thing that would give her the key to a good orgasm, but the only one who had ever done that was...

Chris shook her head, dispelling the unpleasant memories. It was true, though, the only time she remembered feeling truly fulfilled was after Fine had... done her business to her. _What would Fine do?_ Chris thought to herself, _How would she make me feel good?_ The memories came back to her slowly, awkwardly. She tried to forget what exactly Fine had done to her, to just recall the sensations, what tools Fine had used. _Well I doubt I'm going to find any leather lingerie or electroshock walls around here. What else could I do?_ Chris puzzled and puzzled until her puzzler was stumped, but then she remembered something. It wasn't something Fine had done to her, but something Fine had done to herself.

Blushing deeply, Chris took hold of the sheets on her bed and gradually pulled them down, off her body. First her head, a deep breath of cool air flowing into her lungs as she uncovered herself. Then slowly farther down, to her neck, her shoulders, her... _Oh to hell with this,_ she thought. Rolling her knees up to her chest and extending her legs, she raised the sheets above her body, and with a violent kick, threw them from the bed. She lay there, exposed, staring at the ceiling. The fan slowly rotated, a gentle air current brushing over her skin. It gave her chills. She was naked. Completely nude. _And not even in the shower, or under my sheets!_ she thought, a nervous giggle rolling through her. She fought the urge to cover up or roll over, to hide herself. Instead, she gently brought her hands to her stomach, sliding her fingers over herself. Her skin felt cool and smooth, soft to the touch, but sensitive just the same. She felt her nipples tingle and twitch, then stiffen, and slowly, shamefully, she brought her hands up and cupped her breasts. As she closed her eyes, a soft gasp escaped her involuntarily as she began to fondle herself, massaging the large mounds of flesh, brushing her palms over her nipples. She paused for a moment and opened her eyes again, looking around the room to make sure no one was watching. Of course no one would be watching, she lived alone. She squeaked again as she absentmindedly tweaked a nipple, quickly covering her mouth with her free hand.

_This is lewd! This is perverted! I should be doing this at ho- oh, right._

She was home, she was alone, she was completely naked, and no one was going to stop her. She took her hand off her mouth and snaked it down her body, past her breasts, past her navel, and towards the prize waiting below.

\---

Chris awoke to a pleasant, relaxed feeling permeating her body. Her muscles felt loose, springy, and ready for the day as memories of the best orgasm she'd had in a long time floated to the front of her mind. She smiled and reached to pull the sheets down only to find them not there. Her eyes flicked open instantly and she sat up, breasts jostling against one another. _I slept... I slept naked! I slept exposed! I... I... I haven't slept so well in a long time,_ she thought, reaching towards the sheets. Then she hesitated, and drew her hand back. Being naked felt... good. _Well I'd just be walking to the shower, anyways,_ she continued in her mind, _not really a point in covering up, right?_

Shuffling to the side of her bed, Chris swung her legs over the edge, letting her feet dangle in the air for a moment. She looked down at herself, her large breasts hanging heavily in the soft, yellowy light filtered through her curtains. It was a Saturday, so she got to sleep in, but she had planned on meeting Hibiki and Miku for a late lunch and some shopping in the afternoon. Glancing at the clock, she still had more than enough time for her take a shower and get ready to leave. Sliding off the bed, her feet met the carpeted floor, her toes sinking into the plush fibers. She stood to her full height of four feet, eleven inches, blushing slightly and steadying the breast she set swinging with the quick motion. She turned to the door of her bedroom and took a few steps towards it, blush deepening with every footfall. Stopping in front of the door separating her bedroom from the rest of her apartment, she took hold of the handle, but found herself unable to turn it. Her hand just wasn't cooperating.

“Oh to hell with this!” she shouted, wrenching the handle and yanking the door open. She took one long stride into the hall and turned towards the bathroom, breaking into a sprint in only a couple steps. Everything felt so... exciting. Energy coursed through her body at the idea of being naked somewhere she shouldn't be – or, at least, somewhere she normally wasn't. She slid into the bathroom and quickly shut the door behind her, leaning against it and exhaling. A giddy smile spread across her lips, her heart pounding, and a high, light laugh escaped her. This was so wrong! So dirty! Yet it was so exhilarating. She looked down – her nipples were erect, pointing out at oblique angles as her breasts lay against her chest. Further below, though, a tingling sensation was making itself known. Her smile broadened and she stepped into the shower, sliding her hands down her body as she turned the water on.

Thanks to the wonders of modern plumbing, the water was already warm when it hit her skin, flowing down her. It flowed over and through and around and between, warming her from the outside in while she warmed herself from the inside out. Until last night, she had always pleasured herself in bed, under the covers. Now here, in the shower, the glass walls made her feel exposed, like she was just standing in a room and feeling herself up. If there were anyone here, she'd be giving quite the show. The thought excited her even more.

Her left hand rolled over her breasts, palming a nipple as she groped herself. Fingers sunk into the soft flesh and she moaned, leaning forward slightly. Her other hand found the entrance to her vagina and pressed inwards. Her breath caught in her throat and the small lean forward became a lurch, and she had to take her hand off her breast to catch herself before slamming her face into the glass. The glass cold on her arm, completely the opposite of the warm, moist air in the rest of the shower. An idea popped into her head, and she stepped forward, pressing her whole body against the glass. It was freezing, and her nipples pressed as hard as they could against the frigid glass. Her back was still warm from the stream of water, flowing down around her ass and trickling down her legs.

Her hips bucked as she continued to thrust her fingers inside herself, a precarious situation in the slippery shower. This wasn't something she'd want to explain to her friends. Instead, she opted to leave the glass and sit down. The tile floor of her shower was surprisingly cool as well, so it wasn't all that different anyways. She leaned back, with her knees bent up, and slowly spread her legs. Her legs apart, giving a show to absolutely no one but herself, she took her fingers out of herself long enough to pull her pussy open. Warm air curled inside her, a faint reflection of her most private place visible on the glass. 

_This is so wrong,_ Chris thought, putting her fingers back to work, _but it feels so_ good.

She began to pant as she pumped her fingers harder, reaching deeper inside, as her inner walls began to spasm. She could feel orgasm rising within her, and threw her head back, breaths escaping in ragged, shallow gasps. She was close, so close, so very, very close – and there! Chris screamed as she came, jamming her fingers as deeply inside her as climax ripped through her. One leg twitched and straightened out, bouncing awkwardly off the glass of the shower, but Chris didn't notice. Her other foot was scrambling for purchase as she tried to arch her back, still deep within the throes of ecstasy. A second scream erupted from her, not quite as long or as loud, then one last loud moan as she came back down, lying spent on the shower floor.

“Ooooh... hhhooooohhh...” Chris panted as she came back to her senses, feeling the water running over her. _Right... I should probably actually shower..._ she thought.

\---

Emerging from the shower, Chris toweled off and wrapped it around herself, placing a hand on the door to the rest of her apartment. She quickly glanced over at the clock on her counter and frowned. _There's no way it can be that late_ she thought to herself, _the clock must be off somehow. Oh, I know, I'll walk back to my room naked!_ She turned around and took the towel off, hanging it on the drying rack next to her shower, then turned back to the door and opened it confidently. Striding out into the hallway, she forced herself to walk slowly, with her shoulders back and her head high. A determined smile sprang to her face as-

“Hey, Chr- CHRIS?” Hibiki was sitting on her couch, staring over at the door with a shocked expression on her face. Miku sat next to her, the hands covering her face not enough to hide her blushing.

“I-i-idiot!” Chris screamed as she brought her hands in front of herself and broke into a run, dashing to her bedroom and slamming the door behind her. _I must have dozed off in the shower, that clock wasn't wrong!_

“Ch-chris!” Hibiki stammered, scrambling over the couch and chasing her down the hallway, stopping in front of the door. “I'm sorry! It was just that you were late so we came up to see if you were home and we... we kinda let ourselves in.”

Chris listened to the explanation through door, Hibiki's voice muffled slightly. Where she thought she'd find herself scared, or even crying, instead Chris felt a broad smile growing on her face. She had been seen. She had been seen by one of her closest friends. She had been seen by one of her closest friends and she had liked it. That, however, was not something she was keen on telling Hibiki, so instead she offered the expected reply and yelled at her. “Why do I even bother locking my apartment?”

“I'm sorry!” Hibiki whined through the door.

“Just let me get dressed!”

\---

Chris walked a few steps behind the idiot and her friend. They were talking about something together, she wasn't really sure what. She didn't mind though – it was really nice to just be with her friends. She smiled warmly, watching Hibiki laugh at some joke she had shared with Miku, then turned to look back at Chris.

“Hey, Chris, want to go see a movie?”

“Huh?” Chris shook her head to bring her back to alertness, “Is there anything good playing?”

“Well there's a movie about a couple spies that just came out that I want to see,” Hibiki said, “It looks like there's lots of guns and explosions so you should like it!”

Chris pouted playfully, but nodded. “Sounds like fun!”

“Alright! Here, there's a shortcut to the theater down this alley...” Hibiki trailed off, grabbing Miku by the wrist and taking off at a run. Chris started to run after them, but stopped just a few steps into the back alley. Looking over her shoulder, a handful of people walked casually past the alley, but none turned into it, or even looked down it. Ahead of her, Hibiki and Miku had just turned out of the other end of the alley and were headed down the street. She inhaled deeply and grabbed the base of her blouse, pulling it upwards. As her shirt rose, she extended her middle fingers and hooked them under her bra, pulling it upwards as well, exposing her breasts to the warm afternoon air. They bounced a little as they fell from the grip of her bra, swaying gently. She could be seen – no, she would be seen, if she held her shirt up any longer. There were so few people, though...

Chris liked her odds. She closed her eyes and smiled, counting slowly to five in her head. At the count of five, she sighed and opened her eyes again, lowering her shirt. She shimmied a little to get her breasts back in place inside her bra, then brought her blouse down around her waist just as Hibiki poked her head back in the alleyway.

“Chris! Are you alright?”

“Yeah!” Chris answered with a smile and a faint blush. _Only a moment longer and she would have seen me... again,_ she thought with a giggle. “Sorry, one of my shoes came off.”

With a knowing smile, Chris broke into a quick jog to catch up with Hibiki. A few more minutes of walking later, they were at the theater, and had purchased their tickets. As they walked towards their theater, Chris excused herself to the restroom. She sat down in a stall, and weighed her options. Would it be worth it? Would she be found out? A theater was pretty dark after all, though if she got aroused it was possible that there would be other things people might notice...

_But it would be so much fun!_ Chris thought, mind made up. With a quick motion she slid her panties out from under her skirt and part-way down her calves, gently lifting one leg out at a time. She folded them carefully and put them in her purse, then stood up. Spreading her legs a little, she felt a cool breath of air brush over her pussy. If she were to squat, or sit down and spread her legs even in the slightest... Chris felt a shiver run through her. _Oh this was already a good decision,_ she gloated to herself, and stepped out of the stall. Washing her hands so as not to raise suspicion, she walked out of the restroom and into the hall with a bit of a spring in her step, causing her skirt and breasts to bounce noticeably. She didn't look, but she could feel at least a couple stares on her. A broad, toothy grin crossed her face as she stepped into the theater. Looking around, she quickly located Hibiki, who was waving at her enthusiastically. Taking the stairs quickly, she shuffled sideways and sat down next to her friends. With a huff, she raised her left leg high and crossed it over her right – had anyone been looking towards the back of the room, she would have undoubtedly flashed them. Fortunately – or perhaps not – no one was, and her secret was still safe.

The lights dimmed slightly and trailers began to play – one for a horror movie, then the latest super hero film, nothing particularly of note. A couple seemed to get Hibiki pretty excited, but likely not in the way Chris was feeling. She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs when she saw a man enter the theater by himself – he looked up at her, seemingly noticing the movement, but made no indication whether he'd seen anything more. When the trailers ended and the lights dimmed completely, she uncrossed her legs yet again and spread them apart, slouching a little in her seat. She was exposed, bare, her skirt raised enough that, were there a little more light in the theater, she'd be the one giving the show. She could trust Hibiki not to notice, and mentally thanked her friend for having the other one sit on the far side. Hibiki's dark-haired friend was smart, and more perceptive than she gave herself credit for. She would have noticed. But Miku was occupied by holding Hibiki's hand, and Chris took the opportunity to spread her legs a little farther apart. She felt an electric spark of arousal run through her, and a hint of moistness began to grow between her thighs.

_Yes, yes!_ Chris said to herself. _Wait, how long is this movie?_

Two hours and twenty minutes later, Chris stood up as the credits began to roll. She hadn't been able to focus at all on the film for the latter three-quarters of it, instead sitting quietly in her seat, growing hornier by the moment. She hoped that her arousal wouldn't be visible on the back of her skirt, but she had chosen the thick, dark-colored one she wore for a reason. Then again, part of her hoped someone would notice, maybe question it. 

Hibiki asked her if she wanted to join them for a late dinner, but Chris politely declined. She hurried home, deciding not to put her panties back on for the entire trip. She took the elevator to her fifth-floor apartment, her excitement now clearly noticeable to anyone who would have happened to be nearby. The stench of arousal emanated from her almost like an animal in heat, and she smiled when she saw the hallway was empty. Taking her keys out of her purse, she quickly unbuttoned her blouse and slipped it off, losing her bra seconds later. She ran down the hallway topless, large breasts bouncing and swaying in time with her long strides. She reached her door and quickly unlocked it, stepping in, and closing it behind her. She dropped her bag, shirt, and skirt, and then to her knees. Her hands were instantly in her crotch and she rolled forward, laying on her chest as she worked herself over. She hadn't locked the door again, but she didn't care. Maybe Tsubasa would visit her. Maybe Shirabe and Kirika would drop by unexpectedly. Perhaps she'd forgotten something and Hibiki would come bursting through the door, horror on her face as she watched Chris lay on the floor in the entryway, panting, rear in the air and knuckles-deep inside herself.

The thought was all it took to bring her over the edge, and she cried out in pleasure as she climaxed. Her pussy clenched down on her fingers, the imaginary Hibiki unable to take her eyes off her friend's spasming vagina. Chris moaned again, loudly, as the aftershock rolled through her. Sighing contentedly, she pulled herself to her knees and staggered to her feet, stumbling into her bedroom and falling down on her bed, fingers making a dive for her sopping pussy as she readied herself for round two.

\---

A few weeks had passed since Chris' sexual re-awakening, and her exploits had been getting more and more daring. Going commando here, 'forgetting' a bra there, or, more recently, wearing nothing under her jacket for a walk around the park. That had been particularly fun – she was fairly certain at least a couple people had noticed. Today though, she was on S.O.N.G.'s command submarine, and she wouldn't get to do anything especially fun. That said, it had been a cold day, and it was always kind of chilly on the sub, so she had had a perfectly valid excuse to wear her knee-length jacket. She was also on her lunch break, meaning she had an hour with no obligations to anyone or anything. There was a lounge in a far corner of the sub that hardly anyone ever visited, and she was on her way there. 

Finding the lounge empty as expected, she paused for a moment, listening to see if anyone was coming. Hearing nothing, she took off her jacket, folded it, and placed it on the couch. Next came her shirt, then her skirt, then her shoes, followed by her thigh-high socks, bra, and finally, her panties. Chris stood triumphantly, stark naked, in the empty lounge. She smiled, a slight blush creeping to her face. There was a short loop she could walk, she'd planned it out before, that had a little bit more traffic than this out-of-the-way lounge, adding to the fun. She took a deep breath and stepped into the hallway, beginning her walk of shamelessness. 

The submarine's air filters processed something by way of something – Chris couldn't remember exactly what it was when the excited science officer had explained to her – but it gave the air a strange scent. It was almost too clean, too pure. The term 'manufactured' came to mind as she walked. She felt her nipples stiffen in the cool air, goosebumps raising all over her skin. She heard chatter up ahead, around the corner. Heated discussion, angry debating. For a moment she considered turning and running, but no, the prospect of being seen like this, naked, in all her fearless exhibitionism, that was half the reason she'd decided to do this in the first place. She rounded the corner and saw the source of the arguing – two scientists that she didn't immediately recognize. One had a tablet out, angrily gesturing to something on the screen. A video, it actually sounded like – 

“No, when are you going to get it? Miss Kazanari is _clearly_ the most talented singer of all the Symphogear users!”

_Are they seriously arguing over that?_ Chris thought as she walked closer to them. _So caught up in which of us is the better singer they're completely oblivious to what's in front of them?_

“I'm not saying she's not – but she's also been singing the longest, and has the most formal training. Even more than Miss Cadenz- Caden...”

Chris contorted her face in a strange fashion to avoid laughing at his inability to pronounce Maria's name. Then again, it had taken Chris herself hours of practice to get it right, so maybe she shouldn't be so quick to judge. She passed by them, neither looking up from the tablet.

“She's not here, you can just call her Maria.”

“Yeah but that feels weird. Anyways, yes, Tsubasa is clearly the better singer, but when it comes to voices, Miss Tachibana's is clearly the best.”

“I'm not sure I can agree with you, but I think I see what you're saying. Miss Tachibana's voice has this way of just inspiring people, so I can see why you like it so much.”

“Thank you!” The other scientist yelled, exasperated. He paused for a moment, then sighed heavily. “You know who I miss?”

“Who?”

“Miss Amou.”

“Man, why do you have to always bring that up?”

Chris walked around the corner and out of their sight.

“I don't know, I just – hey, did someone walk by us?”

“No way we would have missed that.”

“Must have been my imagination.”

“You're an idiot.”

Around the corner, Chris was pressed against the wall, heart pounding, a giddy smile on her face. She had come within inches of other people, people she didn't even know, naked as the day she was born. Her arousal was making itself known, a thin trickle of her own fluids starting to make it's way down her leg. If she hurried, she could get back to the lounge and get off before having to get back to work. As she rounded the third corner of the square trip she'd planned out, she saw two more people in the hallway, walking away from her. Walking towards the lounge. Towards the lounge she had left all of her clothing in. 

_What in the hell are Kirika and Shirabe doing here?_ Chris screamed mentally, ducking back around the corner and peeking her head out. Sure enough, the pair walked into the lounge, the automatic door sliding shut behind them. _Oh crap._

Hurrying down the hallway, she stopped just outside the door, getting as close as she could without tripping the sensor. She could hear Kirika and Shirabe talking, but couldn't make out a word they were saying. Either way, she couldn't stay in this hallway forever. Someone was bound to come by eventually, and she did have some paperwork she needed to do this afternoon. And, thrilling as the concept was, sitting naked on the bridge wasn't something she was ready for quite yet. Especially since Genjuuro would be there – the man was practically like a new father to her, or was at least trying his hardest to be. _God, that'd be awkward,_ Chris thought, and decided that her only way forward was to get into that room and hope she could get her clothing back somehow. She dropped to a crouch and inched forward, getting ready to make a dash for at least her coat as soon as the door opened. Closer, closer, closer – and with a soft _hiss_ , the door slid open.

“Hey Shirabe, isn't that Chris' jacket?” Kirika's voice was heavy and breathy. She squeaked for a moment, then moaned. Chris froze as she watched Shirabe sit up, the skinny girl shirtless, wiping something from her mouth and looking at the other couch.

“Looks like her shirt and skirt, too,” Shirabe said, standing and walking over. Kirika stood up on the couch for just a moment, her bare ass visible to Chris, before stepping to the floor and following Shirabe out of sight.

“A bra!” the blonde girl exclaimed. “Panties, too!”

“The door is open,” Shirabe observed quietly.

Without waiting for anything else to possibly go wrong, Chris broke into a sprint, forgoing any remaining effort at stealth to get to somewhere hidden as fast as possible. Her feat drummed against the metal floor of the submarine's corridors with a heavy, rhythmic thumping, eyes frantically searching the walls for an open door. There, on the left, a door rested wide open. She turned, and panicked just for a second as her foot slid on the smooth metallic floor, causing her to slip a little past the door before she regained traction. She turned her head to look down the hall behind her as she lurched forward, shoulder striking the frame of the door. She spun as she entered the room, conveniently stopping with her hand just off the door handle, and slammed it shut. She sighed heavily and rested her head against the door, heart pounding. A smile played at the edges of her lips as she noticed the fire in her loins. Almost getting caught had been absolutely thrilling. Without a second thought she brought both hands to her crotch and hungrily dug into her soaking pussy. Her knees buckled almost instantly and she slid down the door, all dignity lost in her search for release. 

“Yuki... ne?” 

Chris froze at the small voice coming from behind her. It was, unmistakably, Elfnein. Slowly, horrified, Chris turned her head, ready to face the music. _I should have checked the room I should have checked the room I should have checked the room- what._

Elfnein lay flat on a table, completely naked, three fingers knuckle-deep in her tiny pussy. She looked absolutely terrified. 

“Elfnein?”

“Kyaaaaaaa!” Elfnein's only reply was a horrified screech, whipping her fingers away form her crotch and covering her face, and rolled off the table. She whimpered as she hit the floor and limped behind a chair, looking at Chris in a mixture of shame and embarrassment.

“Elfnein! Are you alright?” Chris asked, turning and standing up. For just a moment she forgot she was naked – and had only a moment before been masturbating – and thought only of helping a scared child.

“Yukine...” Elfnein mumbled, voice trembling. She inhaled deeply, screwed her eyes shut, and began to apologize. “I- I'm sorry, I just, I'm not used to having a vagina and I accidentally bumped a table and- and it made my crotch feel funny so I touched it some more and before I knew it I was naked on the table and-”

“It's alright,” Chris interrupted the tiny girl with a hug. Elfnein stiffened as her face was covered in something warm and soft and heavy – Chris' breasts. Wrapping her arms around the bigger girl, Elfnein hugged her tightly, nestling into her warmth. “It's alright, I was... I was doing something perverted, too,” Chris admitted, then hesitated. “D-do you want me to show you how to make yourself feel good?”

Elfnein nodded, her hair tickling over Chris' nipples with the motion.

“A-alright,” Chris hadn't expected a yes, but she was in for it now and really had no right to refuse. She took Elfnein by the shoulders, gently pressing her away so she could look her in the face. Chris' fingers were wet, sticky against the little girl's pale skin. “S-sorry. Okay, so, umm...”

“M-maybe you could show me how you do it yourself?”

“Yeah,” Chris said, blushing. Pulling Elfnein to her feet as she stood, Chris got up and moved to a chair, taking a seat, and motioning for her tiny friend to follow her. “Here, come sit on my lap and spread your legs. That way I can do you just like I'd do myself, alright?”

Elfnein nodded, blushing, and took a few steps towards Chris. Hopping up on Chris' lap, the tiny ex-homunculus blushed harder as she felt the warmth from her new teacher's thighs against her own. 

“Yukinee...” she whispered. It was rare for Chris to feel big, at least, in areas other than her chest at least, but Elfnein was just tiny. Her shoulders and hips were narrow, she had next to nothing in the breast department, and was nearly a full head shorter than Chris herself. Almost involuntarily, Chris pulled her in for a tight hug, pulling the girl in between her breasts and nuzzling into her fluffy, silver-green hair. A muffled protest rose from her cleavage.

“Sorry, Elfnein. You're just so cute and I don't get many opportunities to hug people smaller than me,” Chris said, smiling down. Elfnein tried to pout, but couldn't manage it, and smiled.

“It's nice hugging you, too, Yukine! You're so warm and soft and fluffy! It's like hugging a cloud on a sunny day!”

Chris, who had been naked in the hallway moments ago, and masturbating in front of Elfnein just before that, blushed a deep crimson at the compliment. “D-don't say things like that!”

“Why not?”

“It's embarrassing, that's why!”

“But you were the one naked in the hallway.”

“That's something entirely different!” Chris fumed, then sighed deeply. “We can try that later if you want.”

“If it makes Yukine feel good, I'm sure it will make me feel good too!”

Chris smiled. “Alright, we can do that later. But first I need to show you how to masturbate properly. Turn around, okay?”

“Is it... could we do it like this?” Elfnein asked, staring intently into Chris' eyes. “Facing each other?”

Chris blinked, eyes opening wide for a moment and she cocked her head to one side. “I don't see why not. Now, are you ready?”

Elfnein nodded.

“Put your arms around my neck and prop yourself up on your knees – yep, just like that. Alright, now try to relax. I'm going to put a finger in, okay?”

Elfnein nodded again. Chris slid a hand down the girl's body, over her stomach, and down to her hairless pussy. She gently traced a circle around it with her index finger, and Elfnein shuddered against her. Chris teased around her entrance a little more, sliding the pad of her finger lightly around the diminutive girl's labia. She was already wide open and practically dripping, thanks to her awkward attempts at self-pleasure. 

“You can't just go crazy like you were earlier,” Chris explained, then slipped the tip of her finger in. Elfnein gasped and clutched tightly around the bigger girl's neck. “You need to start slow, tease yourself, get nice and aroused.”

Elfnein moaned cutely into Chris' ear, and softly called her name. The silver-haired girl smiled, and pressed slightly harder into her partner.

“After you get yourself nice and slick – you already were from your attempts earlier – you can go faster,” Chris accentuated her advice by speeding up, “or adding another finger,” she said, again illustrating her lecturing. The tiny girl ground herself hard into Chris' hand, squeezing tight around her neck (and her fingers) as she cried out in climax. “There, see? It's not so hard.”

“Yukine... Yukine...” Elfnein panted, “Yukine... I... I think I might love you.”

Chris went rigid as unwanted memories came flooding back to her. Fine, the 'torture,' the emotional manipulation, all for the sake of what, some lied-about love from a woman who would have just as soon shot her as kissed her?

“No, Elfnein – you don't love me. You love how I make you feel. Never confuse the two. It will do nothing but make your heart ache,” Chris corrected, her voice stern, but with a note of softness to it. “You may one day come to love me, but today, right now? You don't.”

Elfnein leaned back and nodded, her lower lip quivering, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

“Oh, I-” Chris stopped, then leaned in and kissed Elfnein on her forehead. “I just don't want to see you get hurt like I was,” she said, “No one should ever go through that. Come on, do you want to take a walk?”

Elfnein smiled and nodded, wiping at her eyes with a forearm. She slid backwards and off of Chris, stumbling a little as her feet found the floor a moment before she expected them to. Chris stood up after her and walked to the door. She held a hand out, offering it for Elfnein, should the (technically not) younger girl want to take it. Chris smiled when her fingers were quickly interlaced with Elfnein's, the girl's digits as minuscule as everything else about her. Tapping on the panel by the door, it slid open, and Chris stepped out into the hallway.

“Are you sure we should be doing this? When I first got here one of the first things you did was give me different clothes to cover me up more,” Elfnein asked.

“That's precisely what's so fun about it!” Chris declared, smiling. She looked into the hallway, checked left and right, and, content no one was immediately present, stepped out of the lab. Elfnein followed her, feet making a soft _patpatpat_ on the metal floor as she took quick, short steps. “Now follow me!”

Chris took a few steps toward the lounge, listening carefully to see if she could tell if Shirabe and Kirika were still present. Judging from the squeals and moans, they were.

“Let's go the other way,” Chris said, turning around. Elfnein nodded and followed her, her short steps timid and rushed behind Chris' confident strides. She enjoyed it, though, the cool air on her pussy was arousing, and nipples were stiffening more with each footfall. The tiny girl blushed a little, but said nothing. 

“Feeling nice?” Chris asked with a cocksure smile as they rounded the first corner. Elfnein nodded, returning the emotion with a broad, tight-lipped grin. “Good, because it sounds like the two scientists from earlier are still there. I was able to walk by them without them noticing earlier. Let's see if we can get away with it again.”

The bickering was louder now, the two practically shouting at one another.

“Sure Kirika is cute, but look at her test scores! She's an idiot! And her singing voice can't compare to anyone else's. At least Shirabe is smart. She's just bogged down by Kirika!”

Chris peeked around the corner, watching the unknown men argue. They were, just as before, completely absorbed in one another, absolutely unaware of their surroundings. She looked back to Elfnein and nodded her head down the hallway, an unspoken invitation. Elfnein nodded enthusiastically. Chris smiled again and gave her a thumbs-up, and walked into the hallway.

“You're an idiot. They're both idiots! But they're cute and they're in love, and that is literally everything that matters about them!”

“Don't let Maria hear you say that. She might skin you alive.”

“Oh please, that cat-haired girl couldn't hurt a fly.”

“She kicked Garie's ass just fine.”

Chris winced a little at the unintentional pun as she walked past them, putting a bit more bounce into her step than was necessary. Her breasts swayed and jiggled with each step, mesmerizing for Elfnein and completely unnoticeable to the bickering buffoons.

“Garie was trying to lose though, that hardly counts.”

“Eh, I suppose. God, the Autoscorers were stupid.”

“They _really_ were. Why make minions that can easily overpower a Symphogear then have them suicide after giving the Symphogears a power-up?”

Elfnein chuckled. The two men stopped talking. Chris grabbed Elfnein by the wrist and yanked her around the corner, pulling the tiny girl into her chest, muffling any objections with her pillow-like breasts.

“Okay that time someone definitely walked by us. Maybe two people.”

“You're hearing things, man.”

“Eh, whatever. Hey, wanna go watch the video of the Galaxy Cross concert again?”

“Hell yeah,” and without another word they turned and walked into the room behind the,.

“That was close,” Chris breathed. A muffled yell arose from beneath her breasts, and she quickly pushed Elfnein away, the tiny girl gasping for breath.

“I love your breasts, Yukine, but I would not choose to die between them,” she joked.

“You like my breasts, do you?” Chris responded with a wicked glint in her eye.

“Of course!” Elfnein jumped up and hugged Chris, oblivious to the implications the older girl was trying to make. Chris just chuckled and set her down gently.

“Alright, well we made it past them just fine. Kinda thrilling, wasn't it?” 

“My vagina feels really good again!” Elfnein answered, smiling cutely. “Can we do something again?”

“When we get back to the room, of course.”

“Thank you, Yukine!”

“Now come on, we've got to get through the lounge first,” Chris continued, pointing towards the door. Behind it, Kirika and Shirabe were screwing like rabbits. They'd be oblivious. Even if they weren't, they'd hardly have the right to call Chris out on doing something perverted.

She inched towards the door, and dropped to all fours, motioning for Elfnein to do the same. Obeying, she knelt down, face only a few inches from Chris' ass, the bigger girl's glistening pussy just barely visible between her thick thighs. Elfnein leaned forward, inhaled, and extended her tongue. Chris stiffened immediately, the unexpected contact driving her wild. But not here, not now.

“Ah, Elfnein,” Chris said, trying to catch her breath, “We should wait, just a little longer, until we get to the lab, okay?” She felt a disappointed puff of air pass over her vagina, but Elfnein grunted acknowledgment. As Chris crawled forward, the sensor for the door triggered and it slid open. Lewd noises floated out of the room, Shirabe and Kirika clearly very deeply involved with one another. Slowly, quietly, Chris inched into the room, blush growing deeper as she saw a leg come up over the edge of the couch.

“Ah! Kirika!” Shirabe moaned, “Kir- Kirikaaaaaah!”

Chris was behind the couch now, Elfnein only inches behind her, doing her best to keep out of any potential lines of sight. The couch was long and set at an angle to the doors, facing a large TV in the corner. As long as they stayed busy with one another, Kirika and Shirabe would never notice them.

_I'm sorry, Yukine,_ Elfnein thought, the pussy and ass waving in front of her simply far too enticing. She placed her hands firmly on Chris's soft ass, leaned in, and dove into that delicious snatch again.

Chris whipped a hand to her mouth to avoid crying out, and looked over her shoulder, hoping some eye contact would be enough to tell Elfnein to stop. The little girl, however, was far too busy servicing Chris to have her eyes open. Her tongue delved deeper, and Chris bit down on her tongue. She was so turned on – naked in public, almost seen, listening to Shirabe moan, and being licked by Elfnein – it was all too much. In only a moment she had reached her climax, one hand struggling to hold her up, the other struggling to keep herself quiet. Deep, ragged breaths went in and out of her nose, far louder than she was comfortable with. Again she looked back at Elfnein, who now wore a smug smile.

“It wasn't fair that only I felt good,” she mouthed. Chris rolled her eyes and weakly jerked her head towards the far door. Elfnein nodded, and the two resumed their naked crawl. Chris could feel the slickness from her recent orgasm as her thighs rubbed together and smiled. She drew closer to the door and it slid open. Looking behind her she waved a hand to indicate Elfnein should go first, and the little girl obliged, ducking her head down and crawling quickly around Chris, taking just a moment to gawk at the larger girl's hanging breasts. Shaking her head and continuing on, she stood up as she walked out of the door, and hurriedly made her way down the hall and into the lab. Chris made to follow her when she realized that Shirabe wasn't moaning anymore. She didn't even have to look behind her, she just hung her head in shame and stood up. She didn't want to see their face, didn't want to know if they were smiling, horrified, or somewhere in between.

“You breathe a word of this to anyone and I tell Maria what you've been doing with the bananas she packs you for lunch.”

Without another word, Chris walked slowly down the hallway, putting a little extra wiggle in her ass for show, the slickness between her thighs growing. She walked back into the lab and found Elfnein waiting for her, an expectant look on her face.

“Let's get in the bed, Yukine!” Elfnein chirped, indicating what was barely more than a shelf with a thin mattress and some sheets on it.

“Wait, you live here?” _That barely counts as a bed..._

“Where else would I live?”

“Well my apartment is way too big for one person,” Chris said, “It gets pretty lonely.”

Elfnein gasped, smiling broadly. “Can I?”

“Of course,” Chris said, “but I think we should give your bed a send-off before you stop using it. Besides, it was very naughty of you to make me come in there...” she held out a hand and guided Elfnein over to the 'bed,' helping her into it before getting up herself. “Now, what should we do first?”

“I want to make Yukine feel good!” Elfnein exclaimed, a cute, determined frown on her face, “Yukine made me feel so good and I only made you feel good a little so I want to do it more!”

“Alright then,” Chris said with a smile, “Do you want to play with my breasts? You said you liked them earlier. It'd make both of us feel good.”

Elfnein nodded and reached her hands out, awkwardly placing her palms over each breast, and slowly but firmly clenching her fingers. Chris moaned as the girl's slim digits sank into the tender flesh, a tingling sensation running through her body from Elfnein's' contact. Placing her own hands over her partner's, Chris guided Elfnein's motions, massaging and squeezing her breasts in time with a silent song. Chris moaned again, a little louder this time.

“Elfnein... that... ah... that feels good, but... hah... my breasts aren't – hnn – the only thing you need to take care of,” Chris spoke quickly, between breaths, “Take one hand and... like I did before... finger me.”

“But then how will I hold both your breasts?”

“You have – hah – a mouth, don't you?”

A wave of realization rolled over Elfnein's face, and she took her right hand from Chris' body. Leaning in, she gently took the nipple between her lips, sucking on it tenderly. Chris squeaked and sighed in pleasure, inhaling slowly as she felt Elfnein's other hand trailing down her stomach and past her navel, down lower, stopping just around her entrance.

“Go ahead, Elfnein,” Chris encouraged her, “Make me – ahn – feel good. I'm already really – oh – turned on, and your fingers are small, I'm sure you could – huh – start with two.”

Elfnein wasted no more time and quickly slid her index and middle fingers inside Chris. Elfnein's fingers were short, but they worked with a vigor and enthusiasm Chris could hardly match herself. She rocked her hips down, grinding herself against the smaller girl, sighing heavily as she felt Elfnein stir at her insides. A tongue flicked across her nipple, followed by a light, hesitant bite – the sudden pinch caused Chris to cry out. Her voice apparently encouraged the tiny girl, who renewed her efforts on both fronts, fingers pumping in and out of Chris as fast as her wrist would allow, tongue sliding over and around Chris' nipple messily. Chris could feel herself getting close. She was about to come.

“Ah! Elfnein, wait,” Chris panted, relieved when the little girl did actually stop, “If you stop now, we can come together. Does that sound good?”

“Yes! Let's feel good together, Yukine!”

Chris laughed a little at Elfnein's repetitive vocabulary. There were only so many words for sex and pleasure a girl with her experience could no, but it gave her this sense of innocence and youthfulness Chris wished she still had. Gently, she leaned forward, pushing Elfnein back off her knees and down onto her back.

“Now roll onto your side and lift a leg in the air,” Chris instructed softly. Elfnein obeyed quickly, propping herself up on one elbow so she could see Chris better. Taking the raised leg in her hands, Chris shuffled forward on her knees. Elfnein's short, slender legs barely reached between her breasts, but the bustier girl tucked it against herself just the same. Slowly, she lowered herself, until her pussy was only a hair's breadth from Elfnein's own. “Are you ready?”

Elfnein nodded eagerly, and Chris pressed downwards, grinding their vaginas together. Elfnein moaned, her high voice coming out almost as a squeal, instinctively bucking her hips against the larger girl. Chris leaned into it, thrusting her hips back and forth, quickly creating a rather slick, sticky mess between her thighs. Chris felt a jolt of electric pleasure course through her as she rolled her hips just a little bit farther and rubbed her clitoris across Elfnein's dripping pussy. She apparently hit Elfnein's with her own, and the small child convulsed beneath her, trying her best to rock even farther into Chris. There was only so much control she had though, and despite Chris not being that larger herself, the silver-haired girl still outweighed Elfnein nearly by nearly half again. Chris took the hint, though, seeing Elfnein was close – as she herself was – and took the moment to really roll in deep again, striking their exposed clits together.

Elfnein screamed louder than Chris had thought possible as she came, a short, harsh noise that was over practically before it began. Chris herself cried out in ecstasy and archer her back away, releasing Elfnein's leg and continuing to thrust her hips as she rode out her orgasm. Elfnein convulsed beneath her, each rub sending more pleasure through her than she had ever known before. She was vaguely away of her leg falling back to the bed as Chris slipped from between them and lay down on top of Elfnein. She was heavy, but the warmth of her body and the softness of her skin more than made up for any discomfort that may have caused. Sighing, Elfnein weakly wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and nuzzled in close. She felt arms behind her own head as Chris nestled into her as well, and after mere moments, Elfnein drifted gently to sleep.

\---

Chris sat casually in a chair, naked as she usually was at home, reading a book. Elfnein lay across her stomach, one of Chris' nipples in her mouth, suckling gently. A knock at the door grabbed her attention, but before she could do anything about it, Elfnein dropped the nipple and sat up, one hand digging into Chris' other breast. The little girl ran towards the door, naked as the day she was born. Or made. Either or.

“Elfnein! Put some clothes on fi-” Chris stopped talking and winced as she heard the latch to the door open.

“Oh, hello ElfneEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHH?” Tsubasa's voice rose to a shrill cry of confusion.

Chris covered her face with her book and sighed.


End file.
